Last Call
by Yukitoshuu Itsumademo
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi are late for their plane! Not only is Yuki pissed about that, but now they have a hoard of fan girls and boys chasing them! How will they get out of this one and still make the plane?


**Last Call**

Author's Note: This is a very short piece…it's based on my very first Gravi dream I had last night. Hope it's not too crappy!

* * *

"Come on, brat! We're going to miss the plane!"

"Yuuuki! You're too fast!"

"Then grow longer legs! I didn't agree to come on this tour with you to miss the fucking plane!"

Shuichi's band, Bad Luck, was supposed to get on a seven thirty flight at Narita International Airport, non-stop to Hawaii that morning. They would start their six-month-long tour in Honolulu, and make their way around the United States! Seguchi had made some sort of agreement with Reij over at XMR about splitting profits and advertisement…

But now they were late, all thanks to Shuichi.

That morning the brat had begged Eiri for sex, claiming they'd be deprived of it on a seven-hour flight. Yuki had grinned and told his little lover if they got desperate, they could always vacate one of the bathrooms. Shuichi had blushed, and seduced his boyfriend effortlessly…

That was at five a.m.

If it wasn't bad enough that they didn't leave until six, Shuichi just had to forget his suitcase at home, and Eiri had to turn the cab around to retrieve Shuichi's bag.

That was at six thirty a.m.

Now it was seven, and the plane was scheduled to depart in a half-an-hour…what could possibly be worse?

"All passengers on United 880 need to board the plane now to prepare for departure."

Shit, that was their plane.

"Hurry up," Yuki shouted, grabbing his boyfriend's hand, pulling Shuichi so hard that the little singer's feet flew off the ground.

"Last call for passengers on United 880 Yuki Eiri-sama and Shindou Shuichi-sama, report to gate 58 on the South Wing of Terminal 1." (1)

Oh fuck…

"Yuki Eiri?"

"Shindou Shuichi?"

Yuki stopped dead in his tracks as a group of people began to surround him and Shuichi, who was completely oblivious to the people swarming around them.

"Yuki, why'd you stop?"

"Ahhhh! It is Yuki Eiri-sama and Shindou-kun!"

"Yuki-sama! Sign my bra!"

"Shindou-san! Will you sign my panties!?"

"Fuck, run, Shuichi!"

And they took off, a heard of screaming fan girls behind them. They had only just entered terminal 1…they had a long way to go…

"Yuki-san!"

"Shindou-san!"

Despite his long legs and super endurance (thanks to the daily shag sessions he had with his little lover), Yuki was beginning to get tired, and the 110 pound boy clinging to his arm wasn't speeding him up any. Yuki saw a men's restroom coming up on the right, and darted into it the first chance he got. Seeing as there were a few fan boys in the group, Yuki locked himself and Shuichi in one of the stalls.

"Shit! What are we going to do, Yukiiiii?"

"Shut up!" Eiri yelled. "It's bad enough that we were late for our flight five minutes ago, but now we've got hundreds of girls chasing us, and we're STILL late for our flight!"

Just then, Shuichi's cell phone played a Nittle Grasper tune. Pulling the device from his vest pocket, Shuichi checked the name of the caller.

"It's Hiro…" he said, flipping the phone open. "HIIIIIIRRRRROOOOOO…no! We're trapped in one of the men's bathrooms!...NO!...The stupid flight people said our names over the intercom and girls started recognizing us and they chased us!...Help us Hirooooooooooo! Waaaahhhhhhhh!"

"Give me that," Yuki snatched the phone away from his bawling lover. "Tell K to get us out of here, NOW!" He shouted, slamming the phone shut and turned to his boyfriend.

"Stop crying, you're getting my shirt wet."

"Shindou-san!" a voice at their feet shouted. Both men looked down to see a middle-aged man groping at Shuichi's feet. "I'm your biggest fa—"

There was an odd sound, like a gun shot, and suddenly the man went limp.

"AHHHH! Yukiiiii! Someone killed my fan!"

"He's not dead…" someone said behind the wall. Curiously (and quite an idiotic move, Yuki would add), Shuichi opened the door to the stall. There stood a tall gajin, dart gun in his hand. "It's just a small tranquilizer…he'll wake up in a few hours.

"AHHH! WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Idiot, K probably sent him." The man nodded and Yuki snorted. "Hn. How did you get that gun past security?" (2)

The man smirked and flashed a badge. "I am security, now come on, before your flight leaves."

Shuichi and Yuki exchanged a small gaze, and followed the man out of the stall, wincing at the loud screams beyond the doors.

"Operation Boy Love is underway," a voice from the gajin's earpiece shouted as Shuichi blushed and Yuki scowled…it sounded like K…

"Roger that!" The man shouted in English, motioning for Yuki and Shuichi to follow him. Outside the bathroom, security guards stood on either side of the door, pushing crazy fans back and creating a path they could take to their plane. Of course, they wouldn't walk…

"Ooooooh! I've never gotten to ride on one of these before!" Shuichi shouted excitedly as he hopped on the back of the golf cart. Yuki sat down calmly next to him as cameras flashed all around them. He'd have to call Tatsuha to see if they'd be in the tabloids…

"Hang on!" The man yelled in English as he took off. Yuki had to catch Shuichi who almost flew off the back of the golf cart as the man zipped them through a sea of screaming fans, and to the other side of the terminal where K was waiting with a big grin.

"Ahhhhhh! So there you two are!" K shouted smugly. "I can't say I'm surprised you're late, being in such high demand and all…"

"It's probably Shuichi's hormones that made them late to begin with," Hiro laughed as he came up next to K. "He can't wait a half a day, right Yuki-san?"

"Hirooooo!" Shuichi whined as he jumped off the cart, his boyfriend following him.

"So the plane waited for us?" Yuki asked.

K grinned manically and cocked a gun. Yuki didn't even want to know how he smuggled it. "Yes! I persuaded the captain after a little chat."

"Well come on, then!" Shuichi shouted, grabbing Yuki's hand and running onto the plane. K and Hiro soon followed, and took their own seats as the stewardess eyed K warily.

"U-uh—welcome ladies and gentlemen to United Flight 880…" The rest of the woman's speech was tuned out as Shuichi lifted the armrest that separated him from his boyfriend, and snuggled into Yuki's chest.

"I told you we'd make the flight," Shuichi giggled.

Yuki threw his arm around Shuichi's shoulder and grinned, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "And when this plane gets off the ground, I'm going to have you up against the wall of the bathroom."

"Yuuuukiiiii! Not here!"

"Shhh, you're bothering people around us with your whining."

"I'm tired," Shuichi validated his statement with a huge yawn. "Can't I just take a nap right now?"

Yuki let out a sigh. "Fine, but I'm waking you up when we're halfway there."

"Deal."

* * *

(1) The layout of the new Terminal 1 of Narita International can be seen here: http://www.narita-airport.jp/en/guide/map/indext1.html I tried to pick a location far from the entrance, lol.

(2) I have NO idea what security carries around with them…I just thought this would be funny.

Another note about international flights…usually you're supposed to arrive an hour early, but in the world of Gravitation, and with the power of Claude K Winchester on your side, anything can happen. :P

Let me know if you liked it or hated with a review:) I also love constructive criticism. :) And if you have time, check out my other stories too.


End file.
